el heroe perdido de dos dimenciones
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: dos mundos azotados por un mal en comun, la desaparición de los dioses de ambos mundos y el legado dejado por estos. es asi como hyoudou issei el actual emperador dragon rojo y descendiente del heroe del tiempo, recorrera un camino para detener a este mal que amenaza la paz de ambos mundos, uno lleno de traiciones, amorios y tragedias. (dxd/the legend of zelda) [isseixharem]
1. Chapter 1

Bueno otro fic espero que les guste

epilogo:La unión de dos mundos

Oir: Theophany - Lovers Mask (Time's End)

~Época de la gran guerra de las tres fracciones ~

Durante dicha época la lucha entre el mal y el bien era notoria en cualquier mundo, una lucha de esperanza contra desesperación, de la luz y la oscuridad…

Fue Durante la gran guerra de las tres fracciones que un portal dimencional se abrió uniendo dos mundos pero el único al tanto de este hecho fue dios.

De este portal un ejercito de extrañas criaturas salieron pero de entre ellas salio un ser que emitia la misma aura del satan original.

Un ejercito comandado por aquel que se hacia llamar ganondorf el emperador de hyrule y de este nuevo mundo, Impactado por esta revelación dios desvio un gran numero de sus angeles a hacerle frente a esta amenaza pero nunca espero que de este portal alguien con un aura similar al de el apareciera se trataban de las diosas de hyrule, El grupo de tres diosas compuesto por: Din, la Diosa del Poder, Farore, la Diosa del Valor y Nayru, la Diosa de la Sabiduría llegaron para detener a este mal

Una lucha de los dioses de ambos mundos se llevo acabo a espaldas de las demás fracciones una que llevo al derramamiento de sangre de inocentes, una batalla que nunca hubiera sido imaginada en esos tiempos ni en ningun otro.

Después de la ardua batalla los dioses de ambos mundos consiguieron derrotar a este mal pero aun alto costo, la promesa de regresar y conquistar ambos mundos fue dictada por este demonio.

Concientes del peligro de este que cada era el renacería nuevamente en alguna de las épocas de los mundos las diosas crearon un portal por el cual sus decendientes y héroes regresarían a este mundo si se encontrara amenazado nuevamente

Estos héroes que vendrían a este mundo serian: el legendario heroe del tiempo, la decendiente de la diosa hylia y la princesa del crepúsculo para detener a ganondorf de amenazar este mundo u otro.

Asi estas diosas pactaron una unión para detener este mal junto al dios de este mundo, asi la paz llego nuevamente con la desaparición de los dioses de ambos mundos por la eternidad en espera del regreso del mal.

La historia de esta batalla fue tallada en los confines mas remotos de ambos mundos, la reunión de dos mundos y sus deidades, la guerra mas brutal, sangrienta y tragica de todas, la amenaza del regreso de un mal sin presedentes, dicha historia termino siendo olvidada por muchos.

Han pasado ya varios milenios y este mal ha regresado dispuesto a acabar con ambos mundos pero con el los nuevos héroes de estos mundos: del pasado y el futuro, regresan nuevamente para poner fin a cualquier amenaza que ose azotar esta paz lograda atravez de luchas y perdidas muy valiosas, de sacrificios y traiciones

Asi comienza el surguimiento de una nueva leyenda, la historia de como dos mundos altamente opuestos pero tan parecidos, amenazados por un mal en común que busca destruir la paz de ambos mundos

Quien triunfara al final?

…..Las fuerzas de la luz?

…..O las de la oscuridad?

El camino que este nuevo héroe recorra será lo que decida el final de ambos mundos uno lleno traiciones, revelaciones, tragedias, amoríos y el nacimiento de una nueva leyenda….

Bien espero que les haya gustado estuve trabajando en el prologo de la historia al investigar mucho y ver como unir ambas historias asi que no me culpen.

Si les gusto el prologo favor de dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos en la próxima.

(también si quieren lean alguna de mis otras historias)


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 1: el reencuentro de dos mundos

oir: moon´s tears-theophany

~tierras de hyrule~

en el templo de tiempo hogar de la espada maestra, las puertas que fueron usadas para proteger el reino sagrado ahora prision del demonio ganondorf, se estan abriendo.

aquel poder que lo mantenia encerrado no es suficiente, el regreso del mal profetisado ha dado comienzo, asustados por este hecho el consejo de los 7 sabios manda a llamar a todos los reyes y reinas del mundo para unir fuerzas y derrotar este nuevo mal.

al ver tal situacion todos se preparan para hacerle frente a este mal, la ciudades cierran sus puertas, se forgan las espadas, las flores dejan de floreser y los pajaros ya no vuelan mas.

una vez mas abiertas las puertas del reino sagrado una guerra estalla no por el control de la tri fuerza ahora ya perdida sino por proteger su mundo y la paz lograda.

el mundo es sumido en la guerra, los pueblos arden, la gente muere, el cielo azul se torna oscuro y los rios se tiñen de rojo con la sangre de los heroes que hacen frente a este mal, uno que es capaz de hacer actos tan crueles suficientes para traer la destruccion de este bello y pacifico mundo.

la desaparicion del heroe del tiempo es algo que nadie espero, trayendo mas terror al mundo, la luz que iluminaba su camino parecia haber sido borrada pero aun ahora la esperanza permanece, la princesa zelda reina de hyrule a decidido luchar personalemente en esta guerra llevando asi una nueva esperanza.

esta esperanza fue suficiente para llevar alas fuerzas de ganondorf a ser derrotadas por el valor y determinacion de los hombres y mujeres de hyrule llevando esta guerra a su final

* * *

~batalla en el campo de hyrule-tres años despues del regreso de ganondorf~

las fuerzas combinadas de los reinos de hyrule luchan desenfrenadamente por derrotar alas fuerzas del la oscuridad, la lucha que habia comenzado dias atras parece estar apunto de terminar.

las llamas rodean un campo de batalla que contiene rios de sangre y cuerpos tendidos por todos lados, el gran emperador ganondorf es el unico en pie rodeado por los valientes caballeros de hyrule, del mundo crepuscular y las reinas de estos reinos:la princesa zelda y la pricesa midna.

-es suficiente ganondorf, rindete el mundo que buscas solo traera mas desdicha ala gente- dijo una chica rubia con un vestido blanco montada en un corsel cafe.

-jamas si no puedo ganar esta batalla con este ejercito entonces buscare otro-dijo el demonio quien permanecia de pie rodeado por tropas de ambos reinos.

-realmente eres tonto no es asi-fijo una chica de pelo naranja y ojos rojos que montaba un corsel osculo

-no esque lo sea, princesa midna-dijo viendo a ambas reinas- yo soy el futuro rey de este mundo y de otro mas alla de las tierras de hyrule-dijo mientras montaba un corsel esqueletico

-todos atrapenlo-fue lo que grito la princesa rubia mientras sus hombres rodeaban y se acercaban al demonio

-por la gloria de hyrule y por la princesa zelda adelante¡-fuelo que grito un caballero mientras sus hombres desenfundaban sus espadas apunto de atacar al rey demonio pero fue inesperada la sorpresa de lo que acontecio despues

-miseros insectos osan intentar detener asu rey...mueran¡-fue lo que dijo el rey demonio cuando fue rodeado por una esfera de poder oscuro, este poder destruyo alos caballeros cercanos a el, los que no fueron alcanzados retrocedieron por momentos hasta que la la energia concentrada fue al cielo de hyrule.

aquella misteriosa energia trazpaso los cielos del mundo, haciendo que las nuves comenzaran a tirar rayos al suelo.

pero un haz de luz azul cubrio al rey maligno mientras un portal se habria por donde la energia desconocida habia traspazado.

-reunire un nuevo ejercito y conquistare el otro mundo que llase al otro lado y despues este mundo-fue lo que dijo mientras asendia alos cielos

-no puede ser va escapar, todos atrapenlo-ordeno la princesa midan mientras criaturas del mundo crepuscular trataban de alcanzar al rey demonio, preo este al cruzar los cielos desaparecio.

las princesas asi como todos los guerreros veian sorprendidos como aquel demonio habia desaparecido, mientras las tropas celebraban por su victoria las princesas sabian que no habia terminado esta lucha.

\- a que otro mundo aque se referia ganondorf?-fue lo que se pregunto la rubia

en eso el consejo de los siete sabios se acercaron asus reinas para hablar de lo acontecido

-princesa zelda, princesa midna tenemos problemas-fue lo que dijo el sabio mayor

-aque se refieren?-pregunto la peli naranja

-mientras la lucha se llevaba acabo encontramos una inscripcion antigua en el mundo sagrado-dijo una chica de pelo verde

-una antigua inscripcion?-pregunto la rubia

-si...es una antigua leyenda de las diosas de hyrule-dijo el sabio mayor

-y que dice?-pregunto la rubia

-durante la creacion del mundo: din, farore y nayru intentaron detener un antiguo mal pero este mal viajo mas alla de hyrule y sus horizontes aun mundo donde las diosas encontraron a un ser similar a ellas, con ayuda de la deidad de un nuevo mundo lograron detener a este mal,pero teniendo en cuenta el regreso de este, pebrinieron que cuando este mal regresara y viajara al otro mundo tendria que ser seguido por los portadores de las trifuerza de la sabiduria, del valor y la princesa del crepusculo - dijo el sabio mayor

-un mundo mas alla de hyrule, con un dios similar alas tres diosas-dijo la pelirubia mientras veia al horizonte

-y que esperamos sera mejor partir de una vez-dijo la princesa peli naranja

-que pero si no tenemos al portador de la tri fuerza del valor como lo detendremos?-dijo la rubia sorprendida

-eso no importa ahora, si el regresa con un ejercito mas fuerte sera el fin de ambos mundos tenemos que detenerlo ahora-dijo la princesa crepuscular mientras montaba su corcel

-vaya eres tan extrovertida no midna-dijo mientras veia al su amiga- bien, por favor protejan el reino hasta nuestro regreso-dijo la rubia alos sabios

asi se dirigieron a donde el demonio habia desaparecido, en el suelo unas marcas antiguas se habian plasmado, por medio de ellas tratarian viajar al otro mundo.

asi el consejo de sabios usando sus poderes activo las inscripciones las cuales comenzaron a emanar un brillo que rodeo a ambas reinas mientras se elevaban pero una figura salto al circulo de transpocicion siendo elevada tambien, aquella figura resulto ser una de los sabios, la sabia del bosque.

al no poder detenerla los sabios restantes continuaron su labor enviando asi alas chicas aun mundo nuevo y desconocido que solo las antiguas diosas visitaron en la antiguedad

asi desapareciendo en los cielos, las chicas vieron por medio de un viaje entre mundos el pasado y el presente les fue revelado.

sorprendidas por las revelaciones descubrieron que las habia llevado a este nuevo destino y asi continuaron viajando por ambos mundos...

* * *

oir: healing the great fairy-theophany

~japon-epoca actual~

academia kuoh...

era de noche en la academia kuoh los miembros del club del oculismo veian sorprendidos como un extraño evento ocurria.

una aurora boreal se veia en el cielo de kuoh, un evento tan extraño y practicamente imposible por condiciones normales pero que era realmente hermoso.

-es realmente hermoso, no crees rias-dijo el portador del dragon de gales

\- si, issei-dijo contestando al castaño

-he pero eso que es- dijo el caballero rubio mientras todos veian en su direcion mientras lo que veian eran dos siluetas las cuales parecian luchar.

una silueta parecia ser un hombre en armadura negra y la otra parecia ser una chica de vestimentas blancas y cabellos dorados, a ojos de todos ubiera sido confundida por un angel

-un angel?-pregunto una loli peliblanca

-no eso no es un angel pero emana una aura similar-dijo la auto proclamada angel

-entonces quien es ella?-pregunto un trasvesti atras del castaño

-no lo se gasper pero si continuan luchando asi destruiran la ciudad-dijo al ver como estos dos seres luchaban sin tener en consideracion alos inocentes que estaban ahi, pero en eso un ligero brillo aparecio en la mano del castaño, cuando seso un triangulo aparecio en esta.

-todos vamos-ordeno una peliroja cuando centro su vista en el castaño que no dejaba de ver a ambos seres luchar, pero se centraba mas en ver aquel hombre con armadura con odio-issei?-dijo al ver la actitud de su peon

* * *

Si les gusto el prologo favor de dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos en la próxima.

(también si quieren lean alguna de mis otras historias)


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 2 : quien soy?

mientras una batalla se llevaba a afueras del club de investigacion de lo oculto, issei no dejaba de ver ala chica con cierta nostalgia no sabia por que pero devia ayudarla, mientras pensaba eso cierta peliroja lo veia con extrañesa ya que jamas habia visto al castaño asi.

el castaño tomando la decicion salio corriendo hacia fuera mientras ignoraba ala peliroja la cual estaba sorprendida

mientras el corria el intentaba entender estos sentimientos no lo entendia por que queria proteger a aquella chica rubia, por que sentia tanto odio hacia el hombre de armadura y que sucedia con el realmente.

asi afuera todos sus demas compañeros se preparaban a luchar mientras esperaban ordenes de su ama pero el castaño no dudo en hacer aparecer su sacred gear mientras corria sin detenerse dejando a todos sorprendidos, estaba decidido a golpearlo asi que no le importo nada salvo derribar a aquel hombre y proteger ala chica.

-issei kun espera- dijo su compañero rubio cosa que el castaño ignoro

la rubia por su lado habia sentido el aura del castaño asi que se quedo sorprendida por esto olvidandose de la batalla y resiviendo un ataque de energia oscura , la cual la saco volando de su lugar, dejandola tirada en el piso, y asi reincorporandose vio asu oponente que se acercaba a ella, pero no mostraba ningun indicio de terror cosa que confundio al hombre de armadura negra

pero el sentir como un aura familiar se acercaba a el lo que lo sorprendio, al voltear su vista vio como el castaño entraba en su campo de vision y asi mientras se acercaba a el con su puño cerrado y a gran velocidad casi con una fuerza sobrenatural o velocidad como un rayo le proporciono un puñetazo limpio en el rostro lo cual sorprendio a todos.

el castaño tenia su brazo extendido mientras el individuo habia salido lanzado por la fuerza del impacto, al levantarse vio como el castaño se acercaba mientras empuñaba una espada la cual emitia un aura sagrada.

-tu quien eres?-pregunto el individuo con armadura pero vio algo brillar en la mano del castaño un triangulo el cual el reconocio- no puede ser tu eres?-dijo viendo al castaño soprendido

el caataño no sabia por que pero tenia que eliminar a este sujeto a como diera lugar asi que sin decir nada intento hacer un corte vertical pero un vortise aparecio sobre el, de este portal tres figuras calleron sobre el castaño el cual termino debajo de tres siluetas

-donde estamos?-pregunto una chica de pelo verde

-mmm...no parece hyrule o el mundo crepuscular, mucho menos el reino sagrado-dijo una chica de pelo naranja

\- lo bueno es que caimos en algo suave-dijo una rubia

pero las tres al ver hacia abajo vieron al castaño totalmente enterrado por el peso de las tres chicas, asi por pena y arrepentimiento se levantaron del suelo y trataron de hacer reaccionar al castaño, mientras un grupo de personas se acercaban a ellas

-se encontrara bien issei sempai?-pregunto un vampiro al ver al castaño en el suelo

-claro gasper kun-dijo el rubio gremory

-eso se gana issei sempai por ser demasiado pervertido-dijo cierta loli peliblanca

el castaño abria sus ojos lentamente dejando ver a tres chicas muy hermosas que lo veían con preocupación

-te encuentras bien?-pregunto la rubia

-he...si solo necesito un momento-dijo el castaño reincorporan doce para despues ver alas chicas y quedar sonrojado por sus fisicos

-te encuentras bien estas rojo-pregunto la peli verde

\- si me encuentro bien por que estaria mal ...jejejeje-dijo el castaño nervioso y veindo hacia otro lado

para cuando recordo que era lo que hacia en ese lugar vio hacia donde estaba su oponente pero este ya no estaba en su lugar, habia desaparecido

-rayos escapo...-dijo poniendo un rostro serio pero despues vio aun rubi muy parecida ala que le cayo encima recostada en el suelo y un poco herida ,asi acercan doce a ella la tomo en brasos para revisarla con suerte encontrando aun signo de vida en ella- esta viva ¡-dijo el castaño alegre y volteando a ver ala moja de su grupo- asia esta chica nesecita ayuda por favor ven rapido¡-dijo el castaño hablando alo lejos ala rubia

-voy - dijo la rubia dirigiendoce al lugar y una vez en cerca del castaño y la chica comenzo a enviara una luz verde hacia la chica de vestimentas blancas , mientras en el interior del club del oculismo cierta peli roja estaba en shock por lo que sucedio hace unos momentos...

* * *

Si les gusto el prologo favor de dejarlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos en la próxima.

(también si quieren lean alguna de mis otras historias)


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 3 :nuevas inquilinas de otra dimencion

todos se encontraban en la residencia hyoudo, tanto el club de investigacion de lo oculto como las cuatro chicas que llegaron del cielo, aunque una de ellas estaba en una habitacion por que aun no despertaba.

-y bien quienes son ustedes y que hacen aqui?-pregunto la peli roja viendo ala rubia que vestia un vestido blanco similar al de una princesa con detalles dorados y violetas con una corona en la cabeza

-mi nombre es zelda reina de hyrule, ellas son saria una de los seis sabios de mi reino, la princesa midna la reina de el mundo crepuscular un mundo espejo al mio-dijo señalando presentando alas otras dos

-es un placer- dijo la peli verde

-hola-dijo la peli naranja

-mucho gusto soy rias gremory encargada de la ciudad de kuoh-dijo rias presentandoce-y ellos son mi nobleza mis caballeros kiba yuuto y xenovia quarta, mis alfiles asia argento y gaspler vladi, mis torres koneko toujo y rossweiser, mi reina akeno himejia y finalmente mi adorado peon hyoudo issei-finalizo la peliroja mientras los mencionados permanecian atras, pero las tres chicas que se encontraban enfrete de ellos veian solo auna persona en especial, las dos princesas y la sabia veian al castaño que tambien las veia, ellos sabian que algo los conectava aunque solo fuera solo un sentimiento era suficiente para ellos, la peliroja se percato de como se veian y interumpio su cara a cara (estilo rosario vampire)-ehm...y bueno que hacen aqui dos reinas de dos regiones que nunca hemos escuchado?-pregunto meintras llamaba la atencion de las tres visitantes

-eso se debe a que el lugar del que venimos es de otro mundo mas alla de la brecha dimencional, creo que asi lo llaman ustedes-dijo la rubia

-mas aya de la brecha dimencional? explicate-dijo seriamente la mientras veia ala rubia

-aparentemente nuestros mundos se encontraron hace ya muchos años en aquel entonces nuestras diosas vinieron aqui persiguiendo al demonio que estubo cerca de destruir nuestro mundo, con el que nuestro heroe mas valiente hizo frente en la antiguedad y ahora-dijo mientras la peliroja dudaba de sus palabras

-un demonio?-

-si el mismo con el que el chico de alla hizo frente-dijo la rubia señalando a issei

-pues no era tan poderoso como parecia ya que el es un mi lindo siervo y aunque es uno de los portadores de los dos dragones mas poderosos de nuestro mundo despues del gran rojo y ophis aqui presente-dijo señalando ala loli gotica que estaba comiendo una dona en la cocina- ese demonio al que ustedes le temen no duro ni tres minutos contra el-dijo rias mientras se mostraba con un aura superior pero que no intimidaba las tres presentes

-eso era logico...-dijo otra voz muy parecida ala de la rubia, todos voltearon aver al originario de la voz solo para ver auna chica muy parecida a ella solo que con vestimentas mas blancas similares auna tunica, pero sus vestimentas no tenian adornos era un vestido blanco puro

-quien eres tu y aque te refieres con que era logico el que issei derrotara a ese tipo?-pregunto rias viendo ala rubia con vestido blanco

-mi nombre es hylia soy la diosa guardiana del de lo que en un futuro se volveria hyrule-dijo presentandoce- y era logico por que el es el usuario de la trifuerza del valor-declaro mientras las tres chicas del otro mundo se sorprendian por tal revelacion y los mienbros del club de investigacion d elo oculto se quedaban confunsos

-trifuerza del valor? que es eso diosa hylia?-pregunto el rubio caballero

\- la trifuerza es una reliquia sagrada de poder omnímodo capaz de hacer realidad todos los sueños de los mortales que posan sus manos sobre ella. Compuesta de tres triángulos, es un símbolo del equilibrio entre los tres grandes poderes con los que las diosas Din, Nayru y Farore que crearon nuestro mundo: poder, sabiduría y valor, respectivamente. Contiene la esencia misma de las diosas, que la dejaron en la tierra con la esperanza de que algún mortal merecedor de su poder, llevase al mundo a una era de prosperidad.-dijo la diosa explicando que era la trifuerza en si-La Trifuerza consta de tres triángulos equiláteros dorados unidos entre sí por uno de sus vértices: la Trifuerza del Valor, la Trifuerza del Poder y la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría:

La **Trifuerza del Valor** es una de las tres partes de la Trifuerza. Fue creada por Farore, la diosa del valor. Sus portadores a lo largo de la historia han sido los distintos héroes de Hyrule tal como es el caso de el chico de alla. La Trifuerza del valor amplifica su coraje y les protege de la magia oscura.

La **Trifuerza de la Sabiduría** es una de las tres partes de la Trifuerza. Fue creada por Nayru, la diosa de la sabiduría. Sus portadoras a lo largo de la historia han sido las princesas de Hyrule quienes son mis reencarnaciones. La Trifuerza de la Sabiduría puede mejora las habilidades mágicas de estas, otorgándoles capacidades como la telepatía, la teletransportación, la pre-cognición y la proyección de energía mística, entre otros. Este fragmento es la llave que abre las puertas hacia el reino sumergido de Hyrule.

La **Trifuerza del Poder** es una de las tres partes de la Trifuerza. Fue creada por Din, la diosa del poder. Su portador es Ganondorf el demonio que asoto nuestro mundo y el suyo en tiempos antiguos. La Trifuerza del Poder, además de inmortalidad, le confiere diversas habilidades mágicas muy poderosas.

explico la diosa hylia mientras todos se daban cuenta que el castaño tenia las cualidades de la trifureza del valor las cuales demostro en mas de una ocasion y en momentos criticos-ademas de eso segun la leyenda Hace mucho tiempo tres diosas crearon nuestro mundo. Según la leyenda, Din, la diosa del poder, fue la encargada de crear y esculpir el relieve de la tierra; Farore, la diosa del coraje, creó a todas las formas de vida y a las diferentes razas de criaturas mágicas que la habitarían y, por último, Nayru, la diosa de la sabiduría, redactó cada una de las leyes naturales que la regirí vez que concluyeron sus labores, dejaron tras de sí un artefacto compuesto por tres fragmentos en forma de triángulo de color dorado, unidos entre sí por uno de sus extremos. Dentro de cada uno depositaron parte de sus poderes. El objeto se denominó **Trifuerza** y, debido al gran poder que contenía, quedó en custodia de la diosa Hylia. El lugar donde se guardó la reliquia pasó a conocerse como el Reino Sagrado. Las diosas lo depositaron en ese sitio debido a que tenían la esperanza de que alguien que demostrara ser digno de las cualidades que posee cada fragmento, apareciera en algún momento para reclamar sus poderes.6

Dice la leyenda que si una persona bondadosa cuyo corazón mantenga el equilibrio entre estos poderes posa sus manos sobre la reliquia, conseguirá la Fuerza Verdadera que le permitirá controlarlo todo y llevar al mundo a una época dorada. No obstante, si dicha persona posee maldad en su corazón, sumirá al mundo en una época de oscuridad. Por otra parte, si la persona que toca la Trifuerza no tiene un equilibrio de fuerzas, sólo permanecerá en él aquél fragmento con el que se identifique más (Poder, Sabiduría o Valor) y los dos restantes buscarán dos personas que se correspondan con las fuerzas correspondientes sin embargo esta parte se cumplio hace ya mucho tiempo despues de que yo deje mi forma divina para volverme en ella-dijo señalando a la princesa rubia- lo mismo sucedio con los otros dos y aparentemente en esta epoca aquel chico es la reencarnacion del heroe del tiempo aquel que derroto al mal en nuestro mundo hace ya mucho tiempo en cada una de sus reencarnaciones anteriores-dijo la diosa mientras el grupo gremori no creian lo que escuchaban

-yo un heroe de otro mundo eso es imposible-dijo el castaño mientras no creia tales palabras

-pero eso puede que tenga un poco de sentido issei kun-dijo kiba mientras estaba pensativo

-que no me digas que piensas que yo soy un heroe legendario que reencarna para vencer el mal-dijo el castaño al rubio

-no es eso pero piensalo como es posible que tu seas el unico que derrota seres poderosos y sobrevives alas mas peligrosas situaciones aun siendo un peon de clase media sin mucho entrenamiento o poder con tu sacred gear-dijo el rubio mientras todas se daban cuenta de ello

-no se talvez suerte-dijo el castaño

-pero issei san ha derrotado a angeles caidos apenas convirtiendoce en un demonio-dijo asia

-derrotaste a raiser el innmortal ave phenex-dijo koneko

-derrotaste al mas fuerte emperador dragon blanco siendo el mas debil emperador dragon rojo-dijo akeno

-tambien venciste al dios loki-dijo rosweisser

-regresaste de la muerte despues de que fueras envenenado por la sangre de samael-dijo xenovia

mientras se mencionaban los logros del castaño cierta peliroja no queria creer que lo que decian las chicas del otro mundo fuera real...que su amado peon sea el heroe de otro mundo al cual debe regresar...

* * *

bueno si les gusto dejenlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos en la próxima.

(también si quieren lean alguna de mis otras historias)

~see you next to illusion~


	5. Chapter 5

bien siguiente capitulo...

* * *

capitulo 4 :nueva vida, de princesas a chicas de preparatoria

todos estaban perplejos de lo que habian escuchado pero mas una peliroja que se levanto con mucho enojo y autoridad y volteo aver alas princesas y ala diosa

-ustedes creen que me creere eso, solo quieren a mi lindo issei y no dejare que lo obtengan bajo ningun costo el se quedara aqui conmigo-declaro la peliroja con enojo las princesas no se inmutaron por la amenza y la princesa de hyrule avanzo un poco para hacerle frente ala peliroja

-no tengo la intencion de robartelo pero el es necesario para poder derrotar a ganondorf-dijo la princesa seria y con control pero en su interior el comentario de la peliroja no le gusto mucho, el que su amado heroe/interes amoroso fuera de una demonio no lo aceptaba, talvez lo aceptaba de saria la amiga del antiguo heroe, ruto una princesa que tiene un compromiso con el o incluso midna que habia agarrado un gusto al heroe en sus aventuras y ya que las conocia no creia que fueran problema para ella, pero no aceptaba que la demonio quisiera evitar el destino del chico-bien para que no haya problemas nos quedaremos aqui tambien hasta que aceptes-dijo la reina

la peliroja estaba dudosa pero sabia que su peon ayudaria a aquellas chicas ya que sabia como era, asi que para evitar que se fuera decidio aceptar la propuesta de la chica rubia

-acepto pero no dormiran junto a mi preciado issei-dijo la peliroja tomando el rostro del chico mencionado y acercandolo a sus pechos, el castaño estaba feliz y muy sonriente mientras la princesa rubia se mostraba sorprendida, indignada y muy molesta, su heroe estaba siendo chantajeado por los pechos de aquella demonio que estaba enfrente de ella, pero no era la unica, todas las enamoradas del otro mundo tambien, incluso si no era el heroe que conocieron su alma era la misma por lo que tenia los mismos sentimientos hacia el, asi que la primera en arrebatarle a rias su preciado issei fue zelda que puso al castaño en sus pechos, el chico no habia sentido la textura de semejantes pechos como en los que tenia su cabeza metida, pero la reina del crepusculo le arrebato al heroe para ponerlo en sus pechos, el castaño sinito una textura similar ala de akeno o kuroka no incluso esta textura las superaba, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo mas pervertido nuevamente fue robado por la diosa de hyrule, sus pechos irradiaban calor cosa que el castaño comenzo a sentir y a sentirse un poco mas relajado, asi todas las chicas presentes comenzaron apelear por el chico que termino siendo tirado por todos los lados posibles hasta casi desmenbrarlo...

* * *

dia siguiente...

era de dia y todos se levantaban de sus camas, al final las chicas del mundo de hyrule terminaron quedandoce en los pisos superiores de la residencia hyoudo, lejos del castaño...

todas estaban heciendo sus cosas cuando era fin de semana, asia, rias y akeno preparaban el desayuno, rossweiser estaba dandose una ducha, koneko ravel y ophis se encontraban viendo opppai dragon junto alas visitantes que estaban descubriendo el nuevo mundo de su heroe, ellas se levantaron desde las 6 de la mañana hora en que ellas realizaban en su mundo sus actividades de princesas y al no tener responsabilidades decidieron ver la mayor parte de la mañana la serie de oppai dragon que relataba parte de los sucesos ocurridos desde la reencarnacion del castaño en demonio.

-oye konoko entonces issei se murio?-pregunto la chica de pelo verde, saria

-si, fue un momento dificil pero issei sempai regreso cuando lo necesitamos-dijo la peli blanca mientras sonreia

-yo tengo una pregunta-dijo la reina mientras alzaba la mano

-que sucede zelda san?-pregunto la phenex

-quien es la princesa del switch, se supone que en su mayoria este progama esta basado en la vida de issei no?-pregunto la rubia ya que se preguntaba en quien estaba basado este personaje que era un factor clave en las victorias de oppai dragon en este caso issei

-oh, esta basado en rias san, asi como todos los personajes ahi presentes son alguno de los miembros del grupo gremory-dijo ravel mientras explicaba la situacion

-entonces issei uso los pechos de rias para poder hacer lo que se relata en este anime?-pregunto la reina de pelo anaranjado mientras trataba de comprender la serie

-basicamente asi es-dijo la phenex, al escuchar esas palabras todas las chicas que no pertenecian al grupo gremory estaban pensando simultáneamente al heroe que conocian haciendo cosas pervertidas para derrotar el mal, y todas al unisono dijeron

-que clase de poder es capas de hacer que el heroe mas puro y valiente caiga tan bajo en especial siendo mi amigo/mascota/novio-dijeron saria, midna y zelda al unisono sinedo la ultima la que se percato de sus palabras, cosa que escuacharon todas escepto el castaño que aun dormia en su habiatacion lo que incomodo a todas las residentes incluida ophis que mostro una lijera sorpresa por esas palabras mientras todas y cada una de las chicas de a residencia gritaran

-queeee?¡-gritaron al unisosno todas para acercarse a gran velocidad rodenado ala reina rubia con ojos serios

-a que te refieres con eso? explicate¡-ordeno la peliroja mientras la reina se sorprendia por la accion de todas las chicas del grupo gremory incluida rossweisse que salio de la ducha con una toalla al escuchar eso

-que sucede?-pregunto nerviosa la reina

-aque te refieres con que issei kun es tu novio?-pregunto la oji violeta y reina del grupo, akeno

-bueno por que alo largo de la historia y de las reencarnaciones anteriores el heroe y la princesa de la epoca ala que pertenescan terminaran enamorandoce pero jamas podran estar juntos debido ala desgracia de la diosa hylia-dijo la reina, pero todas notaron algo en la ultima oracion dicha por la rubia

-la desgracia?-pregunto la inocente asia

-si asi es-dijo una voz similar ala de la princesa al voltear todas a ver ala diosa hylia que se bajaba de las escaleras

-a que se refiere zelda con eso hylia?-pregunto la peli roja

oir:Unforgettable / Celiane Instrumental Version (Yoko Kanno) Aquarion EVOL OST.

-bueno veran cuando el mal asoto por primera vez hyrule despues de la venida de nuestras diosas a asu mundo, el primer heroe que surgio en nuestro mundo y que derroto el mal solo con su voluntad y sus sentimientos, fue el heroe link sin embargo en aquella epoca me enamore de el, su valor, su coraje, su amabilidad, su romantisismo y sobretodo de su fisico-dijo la diosa sonrojandoce cosa que todas notaron- sin embargo aquel heroe tambien se enamoro de su diosa, pero en la batalla final por el deseo de proteger a todos los que el apresiaba sacrifico su vida para derrotar al mal y elevar la ciudad en la que el vivia para proteger asus amigos, yo vi su cuerpo en el lugar donde algun dia se volveria el templo del tiempo y hogar de la espada maestra, cuando lo vi su cuerpo herido me acerque a el,vi que sonreia al cielo por haver conseguido su cometido, proteger el mundo que amaba y el haber conseguido salvar asus amigos, yo en lo personal solo lo vi con tristesa como su cuerpo reposaba con una vista hacia el cielo-dijo la diosa mientras unas lagrimas caidan de su rostro- realmente lo amaba pero ya no podia hacer nada, salvo volverme humana y esperar a reencarnar junto a el alo largo del tiempo esperando poder estar finalmente junto a el-dijo mientras dejaba caer sus lagrimas a rienda suelta, todas estaban muy deprimidas por escuchar la triste historia de la diosa, y se preguntaban si el castaño sufriria el mismo destino que el heroe que habia reencarnado en el.

-yo lo siento mucho no tenia idea de que hubieras sufrido eso-dijo la peli roja

-no te preocupes por que finalmente he sido capas de verlo nuevamente y asi aunque sea poder estar con el nuevamente-dijo mientras sonreia, todas estaban en shock al escuchar esas palabras

-oye espera no pensaras en adueñarte de issei?¡-dijo la pleiroja sorprendida y algo molesta por ese comentario

-por supuesto, finalmente he sido capas de reencontrarme nuevamente con el y no pienso dejarlo ir-declaro la diosa hylia mientras secaba sus lagrimas y tomaba una posision decidida y firme

-entonces es lo mismo para mi-declaro la reina rubia mientras se ponia de pie

-yo igual-dijo la plei anaranjada mientras se levantaba de un sofa

y asi todas comenzaron a mostrar intenciones asecinas entre ellas, las visiatntes de hyrule y las chicas del club del oculismo, todas por igual querian un mismo objetivo, el corazon del castaño que en esos momentos bajaba debido al escandalo que realizaban las chicas

-oigan que sucede por que tanto escandalo?-pregunto mientras mostraba una sonriza caracteristica de el, todas sin escepcion lo veia con ojos brillantes, no importaba que situacion fuera el siempre las resibiria con su calida sonrisa que habia enamorado a todas las presentes, asi que todas solo le devolvieron esa sonriza con la misma calides, era indudable aun siendo la reencarnacionde un heroe, el era para todas ellas su heroe amado...

* * *

bueno si les gusto dejenlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos en la próxima.

(también si quieren lean alguna de mis otras historias)

~see you next to illusion~


	6. Chapter 6

bien siguiente capitulo...

* * *

capitulo 5: comenzando de cero el problematico primer dia

habia pasado un tranquilo fin de semana en casa del grupo gremory, sin mucha diferencia de cualquier otro deia comun y corriente, las chicas demonio y las visitantes del otro mundo no hicieron mas que ver la serie completa de oppai dragon y salir de compras, el castaño por su lado estuvo en su cuarto con su coleccion privada de "contemplacion de la vida femenina live action y anime" (si saben alo que me refiero tratandoce de hyoudo issei)

pero el fin de semana habia terminado y como era de esperarse tendrian que ir ala academia kuoh, pero no seria un inicio de semana comun y corriente

* * *

academia kuoh...

como de costrumbre el club de investigacion de lo oculto entraba en grupo, rosswaisser se habia levantado antes ya que al ser profesora tendria que llegar antes ala academia, por otro lado issei como siempre era rodeado por las chicas del club lo que le generaba miradas de odio por parte de los presentes tanto hombres y mujeres aunque ese era el aspecto general de todos los dias algo diferente ocurrio en esta ocacion

meintras el grupo gremory avanzaba kiba y gasper llegaban despues para hablar sobre cosas de hombres (claro aun considerando que gasper es un cosplay de chica loli) pero lo que llamo la atencion fue quienes venian atras de ellos, las miradas de hombre y mujeres se concentraron en cuatro presonas que portaban el uniforme femenino de kuoh

-estas segura de esto?-pregunto una peli verde loli

-vamos saria no tienes que preocuparte ademas ya estamos aqui asi que deja de hacerte la rogar y avanza-dijo una peli naranja de piel clara la cual la empujaba por atras para que avanzara

-vaya asi que esto es una escuela?-pregunto una rubia con una tiara en su cabeza y su cabellera sujetada al final por una liga

-nunca asististe a una? pense que las reinas tendrian toda la educacion necesaria para gobernar?-dijo una chica muy paracida ala primera pero que llevaba el pelo suelto a diferencia de su "gemela" a simple vista

no muy lejos el grupo gremori se separo pero el castaño apenas se separo del grupo fue tomado de rehen por dos pervertidos, matsuda y motohama

-hey issei ya viste aquellas bellesas?-pregunto el cuatro ojos

-mira eso pechos y esas caderas-dijo el calvo

-yo prefiero a aquellas chicas de cabello tan mas inusual, mira ese cabello naranja y ese cabello verde sin duda son unicas talvez extranjeras como rias sama-dijo el cuatro ojos

-yo prefiero ese duo de gemelas sin duda tenerlas seria estar al cielo sin duda son tan divinas como rias y akeno san-dijo el calvo mientras tenia unas fantasias

-issei- el momento en que ambos chicos oyeron como las chicas de las que llamaban al castaño el entorno se torno oscuro sombrio y tenebroso

-ISSEI se puede saber que sucede aqui?-preguntaron ambos con rostros de miedo y auras asesinas

-este mira allaunaexcusaaltamenteestupidaparapodersalirsafadodeesta-dijo el castaño rapidamente mientras ambos volteaban a ver como estupidos y el castaño salia corriendo no sin antes lanzarles una mirada de galan de pelicula alas chicas

-kyaaaa-gritaron las cuatro como unas adolecentes enamoradas por el capitan de futbol de un equipo mientras las chicas del club gremory veian la esena con cierta molestia y celos, el castaño solo continuo corriendo perseguido por ambos chicos

* * *

salon 2°b...

la designacion de las chicas de hyrule en las clases fue la siguiente:

-midna en el salon de 3°a junto a rias y akeno por su fisico quien a modo de puchero queria ir con issei y conocerlo mas pero se resigno

-hylia en el salon de 2°b junto a issei

-zelda en el salon de 2°b junto a issei

-saria en el salon de 1°a junto a koneko, ravel y gasper

-ophis quien aparecio de la nada en el salon 1°a junto a koneko,ravel y gasper

asi fue la designacion de las chicas que comenzarian a estudiar en kuoh

asi en mientras en el salon del casttaño comenzaron las presentaciones...

-eto bien el dia de hoy tendremos dos nuevas alumnas asi que tratemos de que se sientan lo mas comodas posibles okay?-dijo la profesora rosswaisser mientras esperaba que no hubiera un escandalo-bien este presentate-dijo mientras una chica de cabellera dorada daba un paso al frente y veia a todos

-es un placer mi nombre es zelda Sayre Fitzgerald-diijo mientras hacia una reverencia tomando las puntas de su falda como toda una dama de la alta sociedad

no tardaron en comenzar los tipicos interrogatorios contra la rubia con deadema

-tienes novio?-

-cual es tu telefono?-

-eres una princesa?

-donde vives?-

fueron algunas de las preguntas la rubia aunque resivio las preguntas rapidamente contesto

-no tnego novio pero si un prometido, no tengo telefono por que nisiquiera se que es, si soy una princesa del reino de hyrule y vivo con issei-dijo la rubia las dos ultimas respuestas dejaron en shock a todos los presentes quienes vieron al castaño con furia ya que albergaaba auna nueva bellesa y no solo eso sino que una princesa de un pais que nunca habian escuchado

-bien es el turno de la siguiente por favor presentate-dijo rosswaisser aun mas nerviosa esperando que no fuera tan honesta como la primera rubia

-mucho gusto soy hyria Sayre Fitzgerald espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo mientras sonreia hasta ahora todo iba bien

asi sin mas nuevamente las preguntas llegaron de entre las cuales sobresalieron:

-eres hermana de zelda san-

-tienes novio?-

-cual es tu telefono?-

-eres una princesa o una diosa?

-donde vives?-

aunque algunas preguntas se repetian la rubia tambien las capto sin problema

-he..si aunque somos un tanto mas distantes, no tampoco tengo novio aunque si una persona especial, no tengo telefono por que tampoco se que es eso, si soy una diosa en hyrule y vivo con hyoudo issei-contesto dejando al salon en blanco incluso ala misma rosswaisser, el que zelda dijiera que era una princesa era aceptable pero que el que hylia revelara que era una diosa estaba a otro nivel de cordura acceptable, pero por otro lado todos en el salon veian al castaño con ojos rojos y llenos de auras asesinas

-hyoudo issei como es posible que aun con tantas chicas de la escuela aun tengas mas?-pregunto una chica

-no solo somos dos tambine hay otras dos-agrego zelda esa informacion extra aumento el aura asesina de los presentes

-hyoudo issei eres una bestia pervertida¡-dijeron todos al momento de lanzarse contra el castaño debido ala suerte que tenia para las chicas, para comenzar a estrangularlo pero no tardaron en aparecer los chicos de primer y tercer grado

-hyoudo issei como es posible que midna san este enamorada de ti¡-dijeron algunos del tercer grado

* * *

flashback en tercer grado...

-bien alumnos tenemos una nueva alumna aunque sera por corto tiempo pero se las presentare, adelante linda- dijo un profesor de la tercera edad

-mucho gusto soy midna _Twilight, vivo con issei y estoy enemorada de el-dijo con mucha seguridad la princesa del crepusculo cosa que dejo a los presentes helados incluidas a rias y akeno por su honestidad_

 _-hyoudo issei¡-gritaron los chicos del slaon quienes salieron inmediatamente del salon hacia el del castaño_

* * *

flashback en primer grado...

-bueno niños sientence hoy tenemos una nueva integrante asi que denle una fuerte aplauso y por que mejor no te presentas pequeña-dijo una profesora de algunos 38 años

-si, mi nombre es saria koriki espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-dijo la chica mientras los niños del salon la veian con deleite- ha es verdad actualmente vivo en casa de issei junto con koneko y ravel-agrego la peliverde cosa que bajo a todos los chicos que la veian con ojos de enamorados de sus nubes y ahora tuvieran una mirada perdida

-la legendaria bestia pervertida hyoudo issei tambien se apodero de nuestra hada del bosque, no solo le basto con la linda koneko y la inmortal y orgullosa ravel sino tambien saria...jeje-dijo un chico- MATEN A ISSEI SEMPAI¡-grito el chico mientras todos los presentes incluido niñas salieron del salon hacie el del castaño

* * *

volviendo al teimpo actual...

todos alumnos de primer, segundo y tercer grado agarraban a golpes y a otra clase de agresiones fisicas al castaño dando asi comenzo al dia de issei y sus nuevas compañeras en la academia kuoh

* * *

esto el nombre y apellidos de zelda y hyria Es solo simpleente como se escucha y no quedaria el usar hyrule como su apellido pero de acuerdo a Shigeru Miyamoto, el creador, el nombre proviene de Zelda Sayre Fitzgerald, la prometida del escritor F. Scott Fitzgerald, asi que decidi usar el apellido para ambas

en el caso de midna los que sepan algo de legend of zelda sabran que midna puede haber sido derivado de la palabra "medianoche" en inglés, que se escribe " _midnight_ ". asi que decidi complementarlo con la palabra twilight que significa "crepusculo"

y el de saria es un deribado de kokiri raza ala que pertenese ella

bueno si les gusto dejenlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos en la próxima.

(también si quieren lean alguna de mis otras historias)

~see you next to illusion~


	7. Chapter 7

regrese ahora sin mas el siguiente capitulo...

* * *

capitulo 6: velada dificil

el dia abia sido dificil para todos, las chicas gremory como de costumbre con sus respectivos grupos de fans de ambos generos, lo mismo sucedio con las nuevas resien llegadas, solo issei era el unico sin un grupo de fans asi que salvo su ejercito de verdugos y asesinos personales que lo querian matar por tener a todas als diosas de la academia

-joder...no ciento mi columna...-dijo el castaño callendo al suelo sin signo de vida alguna

-issei te encuentras bien?-pregunto la joven sabia del bosque

-...estare bien saria no te preocupes solo resivi algunos golpes, patadas, y espadazos de bambu pero fuera de eso estoy bien-dijo el castaño con la cara en el suelo

-ya veo bien entonces nosotras nos retiramos y por favor no haga moviementos inesesarios-dijo la joven koriki

-bien...ugh...-el castaño callo inconciente en el suelo mientras todas lo pasaban de largo, sabian que eso no seria suficiente para matarlo pero aun asi moverlo era un riesgo ya que ni la magia curativa de todas las inquilinas podia ayudarlo en esos momentos por dos razones...

la primera issei estaba molido en todo aspecto, psicologica y fisicamente, la segunda debido a que antes de llegar ala casa todas siguieron al chico, sus verdugos y asesinos personales asi como los profesoeres que les seguian alos anteriores por el escandalo generado...

* * *

aguas termales de la residencia gremory...

todas las chicas sin escepcion estaban en las aguas termales lavando sus sensuales cuerpos mientras tratabn de despejarse de tan dia mas loco, sin duda nadie se espero esta calse de sucesos y menos como el castaño terminaria sufiendo las consecuencias

-pobre issei...creen que este bien?-pregunto asia como siempre preocupandoce por el castaño

-si no te preocupes sin duda el puede con cualquier cosa que le lanzen-dijo midna confiada

-asi es issei es sin duda muy fuerte lo suficiente como para hacer que su desendencia lo sea aun mas-dijo xenovia asintiendo con su cabeza, al parecer midna y xenovia compartian en parte sus filosofias

-aun asi creo que fue una exageracion el alboroto...me pregunto si siempre es asi?-la que hizo el comentario fue ahora hylia

-por lo generaal esta vez se controlaron todos-dijo rias

-asi es la semana pasada casi media escuela trazpaso y destrullo el salon del consejo estudiantil-dijo akeno

-y eso por que? llego alguna chica linda que dijo que se quedaria aqui?-pregunto zelda ahora intrigada por eso

-bueno es...-la peli roja enrojesio un poco

-issei intentando aumentar el poder del dress breaker termino destruyendo todas las ropas de las chicas de la intitucion icluida maestras lo que genero que issei sama corriera persegido por todas las chcicas de la escuela en vatas hasta el salon del consejo estudiantil y asu vez destruyendolo gandoce asi la furia de sona y su sequito-dijo raven avergonzada por recordar eso

-y como sobrevivio ala furia de toda la escuela en entonces?-pregunto midna intrigada

-lo golpe-comento koneko minetras recordaba que issei habia destruido su uniforme por lo cual tubo que darle una patada estilo rosario vampire lanzando al castaño de kuoh hasta tokyo...

-oh...buenno entonces eso explicaria el estado actual de issei-dijo saria con una sonrisa algo preocupada

asi las chicas continuaron lavando sus cuerpos...

* * *

cuarto de issei...

el castaño llegaba arrastrandoce a su cuarto con toda dificultad mientras trataba de evitar dar su ultimo suspiro

-ugh...como es que yo termine en esta situacion?-se preguntaba el castaño- si tansolo alguo pudiera ayudarme...-comento el castaño para ver algo debajo de su cama, algo que revitalizo al castaño el cual se levanto como nuevo para ir debajo de su cama y sacar una caja negra cubierta de candados y cadenas de 5 cm de espesor las cuales rapidamente y con maestria retiro- si esto es justo lo que necesitaba- comento el castaño abriendo la caja la cual emitio un brillo dorado casi sagrado...almenos a ojos del chico, lo que la caja contenia era una coleccion de eroges, revistas xxx y una muy completa serie de 500 ejemplares de ilustraciones de coleccion ilustrada de literatura japonesa que usualmente issei leia en sus dias normales y solitarios...

-aibou no entiendo como es que aun lees eso? es mas para que tantas cadenas y candados? con eso podrias atar a albion y inmovilizarlo sin problemas-dijo draig algo extrañado por eso

-recuerdas que antes del incidente en tokio asia, xenovia y irina vieron la ultima coleccion de objetos valiosos que confisco rias-dijo el castaño

-oh...es verdad...y por que tienes esta entonces? pense que te confisco todo?-dijo el dragon intrigado por ello

-draig...hay cosas en la vida que es mejor no saber...-comento el castaño sintiendo un escalofrio- como sea sera mejor empezar que esto es lo unico que me mantiene vivo-dijo issei para tomar una revista con una chica loli con su tipica exprecion pervertida

-trae eso para aca...-dijo una voz mientras una mano retiraba de las manos del castaño el objeto valioso, el castaño volteo lentamente para ver a rias y las demas chicas cubiertas de toallas aun mojadas muestra de que resien salieron de las aguas termales

-r...rias? todas que hacen aqui?-pregunto el castaño al ver a todas las damas en la habitacion a escepcion de ophis (ella estaba nadando aun en las aguas termales)

-si el heroe esta tan necesitado creo que podria ayudarlo-dijo midna acercandoce seductoramente a issei, que solo se preocupo un poco

-ara ara creo que eso es algo que yo puedo hacer muy bien-dijo akeno acercandoce tambien al castaño en modo sadico, alparecer issei no se percato que midna era una version del crepusculo de akeno

-si el qui..quere eso esntonces yo tambien puedo hacerlo como su amiga de la infancia-exclamo saria avergonzada, aunque claro refiriendoce al espiritu dentro de issei

-la unica loli que tendra issei sempai sere yo-exclamo koneko empujando ala peli verde para ir hacia issei y tirar alas dos chicas sadicas al suelo para aferrarse al castaño- este es mi lugar especial-dijo defendiendo su propiedad la joven nekomata

-no es justo koneko ese tambien es mi lugar especial-recrimino ravel para ir contra la peliblanca y empujarla para tomar su lugar, sin embargo la gata no se quedo con los grazos cruzados asi que tomo ala chica de su cadera para cargarla como una bolsa de papas y llevarsela para encerrarla en el closet con ayuda de un jutsu que evitaba que el closed se abriera, sin embargo al voltear vio que asia, xenovia y irina estaban con issei el cual estaba teniendo un derrame nasal extremo

-issei kun por favor dejanos ayudarte-exclamaron el trio de la iglesia al unisono

-dios sera una velada dificil para acercarme a mi issei-dijo rias

-tu issei? el es el heroe del tiempo de hyrule asi que es mio-dijo la princesa rubia molesta encarando ala peliroja mientras sus frentes se chocaban, sin embargo alguien paso tirandolas, se trataba de la diosa hylia

-lo siento zelda pero quien fue ala villa perdio su silla-exclamo la diosa mientras por medio de sus poderes emitiaa una luz brillante mientras desaparecia con el castaño

-oye...devuelvenos a issei¡-excalamaron todas las chicas que fueron detras de la diosa siguiendola por todos los rincones de la casa mientras por las ventanas se veian explociones y poderes sagrados/demoniacos volar por estas y atravezar algunas ventanas

solo la pobre ravel luchaba por salir del closed...

* * *

algun lugar del mundo humano..

en unas cordilleras nevadas en una cueva se encontraban los remanentes de la brigada del khaos, y entre ellos resaltavan rizevim con una sonriza como de costumbre

-oh vaya lo encontramos...lo encontramos-exclamo el anciano feliz minetras daba brincos como niño sin embargo un chico encapuchado se acerco al anciano

-rizevim sama hemos desenterrado las ruinas pero hasta ahora una barrera magica cubre la entrada...como piensa entrar?-pregunto el joven que se quito la capucha para revelar una cabellera negra y ojos rojos

-oh no te preocupes sera cosa facil solo necesitamos cuatro cosas de las cuales tenemos tres aqui-dijo el anciano

-no entiendo señor? aque se refiere?-pregunto el chico

-mira en mi busqueda para liberar a trixenea encontre cosas interesantes, una de ellas fue una leyenda escrita por dios en los confines de un bosque, la leyenda estaba incompleta ya que la otra parte estaba en el cielo, yo lei ambas despues de nuestro ultimo trabajo en el cielo y me propuce usar la informacion de ellas para liberar a trixenea asi como para obtener un poder de otro mundo uno ilimitado capas de conceder cualquier deseo-dijo rizevim sonriente

-ya veo...aun asi no entiendo? cuales son esos tres objetos?-pregunto el joven

-son estas ruinas, aquel hombre de tez gris que capturamos y estas tu-dijo el anciano dejando al chico aun mas confundido-asi que no te preocupes...eto...cual era tu nombre?-dijo el abuelo de vali rascandoce la cabeza, el chico frente a el solo dejo caer una gota

-soy yo señor...soy zero su segundo al mando despues del señor euclid lucifuge-dijo el chico con extrañesa de que despues de tanto tiempo aun no se acordara de su nombre

-oh...es verdad jajajajaja-rizevim comenzo a reir mientras sacaba una paleta remolino y se ponia a lamerla-bien no importa lo importante es que descubras que quiere nuestro invitado, fue dificil de capturarlo despues de que llego y mas en ese estado de euforia, odio alos que actuan asi-dijo el anciano para despues dar media vuelta

-dios como fue que vine a dar a las ordenes de este tipo-se quejo el chico-[pero es algo que necesito hacer...por ordenes de las diosas...]-penso el chico antes de diriguirse a ver al invitado capturado...

* * *

bueno si les gusto dejenlo en los reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos en la próxima.

(también si quieren lean alguna de mis otras historias)

~see you next to illusion~


End file.
